green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Trackmaster Tomy T
'''Trackmaster Tomy T&F '''is a series based off of Trainboy54's Characters Main Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Sir Topham Hat Supporting Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter sam *Rusty *Other Skarloey/Tallylyn Railway Engines *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Hiro *Belle *Flynn Characters NOT from Thomas and Friends and with Basis *Bowser Jr- Thomas painted orange/Green, #1, Whistle made from cardboard *Judge Claude Frollo- Donald/Douglas, Large Funnel, #100, Buffers from Gordon *Black Yoshi- Thomas with Stanley's Baseplate, Painted Black and gold Striped, Number 2 *Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy Episodes Season 1 The Bird Percy turns into a bird and Thomas, Emily, Salty, Ryan, Philip, Axel, Jinty, and Shrek gets annoyed, so Thomas hires all of them and tracks Percy down. The Mickey And Donald Way Mickey and Donald Duck was set to help Ryan taking a Boat to the Search and Rescue center, but Mickey and Donald wanted to take it around Sodor to show it off. Edward and The Judge Edward was Told to work at Notre Dame, a new Place at Sodor, But the Engine was Evil adn Edward Refused to work with him. Frollo goes after Edward and tries to Burn him... and the whole town of Sodor. James and the Black Engine Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Rosie, Phineas, and ferb was introduced to Black Yoshi for the Bar-B-Que roast. Thomas and Emily had to carry their Coaches. Percy carried the Mail. Rosie got the Balloons. Phineas and Ferb got the Soda. And James was left out to work with Black Yoshi to carry some of the Chips Donad and the Star Donald is in Knapford for a Specia Special. Sir Topham Hat tells him that He had to work with a Special Engine for the Prom at Night. Donald arrives at the place where the Prom will Be. He realizes its a Female, so he freaked out ad left, A Guy tells him to go Back. The Date (or Thomas vs Bowser Jr) Most humans has Dates, but wht will happen when Trains Have Dates? lets see what happens. Thomas, Percy, James, and 2 new Engines, Bowser Jr and Chef Pee Pee. Sir Topham Hat tells them that there is a PROM night for Engines if anyone wants to go. Percy got Lady, James Got Candace, Phineas got Isabella, Gordon got Belle, Thomas is Single. Thomas was about to tell his date, but Bowser Jr said it was Emily. Thomas gets Mad at Junior and then Thomas brings Junior to the Avalance Brige. Chef Pee Pee tell Junior to come down and Junior throws a Brick. Specials Sodor's Legends of the Blue Engine Warriors of Sodor The Steamies are in there Sheds and Thomas is woorid that Frollo would Kill him. The Next day, Thomas, James, and Percy had to do a Special Special at Notre Dame. They Meet Quasimodo at Notre Dame and shunted the Gold Trucks. More Info is in the Main Page Trivia There is no Trivia Currently Category:Series